A similar rolling bearing is generally known in may forms of execution, e.g., as a ball bearing, a spherical roller bearing, a cylindrical roller bearing or a taper roller bearing, and may be executed as a one or multiple row bearing. These rolling bearings are used, among other things, in drive mechanisms and gear transmission systems, e.g., in gear boxes and differentials for motor vehicles. The bearings and gears of these drive and gear mechanisms are lubricated by means of oil level lubrication or oil splash lubrication. For this purpose, the lower part of the casing of the mechanism must contain an oil tank filled with a relatively large amount of lubricant because at least one of the gear wheels has to be partially immersed to achieve the splash lubrication. For example, the end gear box of a rear axle assembly for a heavy truck requires about twenty-five (25) liters of lubricant which has to be changed regularly. It is clear that this involves considerable maintenance costs and, in particular in vehicles for transportation, the extra weight of the tank and the oil constitutes a drawback. Finally, the lubrication action of similar oil level or oil splash systems does not provide an optimal guarantee that the oil will be delivered directly and especially in sufficient quantity to the bearings and the points of contact of the gears.